


Tell me how you want me

by Sleepy_Impala (LuceeWithAPen)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, BDSM, Bondage, Happy Ending, Love Story, M/M, More tags to be added, Possible Slow burn, Prostitution, Romance, Submission, ianto jones owns a coffee shop, prostitute jack harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceeWithAPen/pseuds/Sleepy_Impala
Summary: Ianto Jones is having a dry spell. A really long dry spell. He finds Torchwood Industries online one night and before he can think any better he's sending an email. Cut to a few weeks later and he's finally got a meeting, looks like it's time to let off some steam.Read tags :)
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. The first meeting's always the hardest

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 6 am, I've been awake for over 24 hours. I apologise for this :)

“We actually do have the perfect person for you Mr Jones, if you’re still free this afternoon?” The voice on the end of the phone was sultry in just the right way, entirely practised and faker than a Monday morning smile.

“Uh yeah… actually, that would be perfect. Uh, thank you.” Just because he knew the voice was fake didn’t mean it didn’t affect him, he is after all, only human. he hung up as quickly as he could rubbing a nervous hand down his face in the empty apartment.

This wasn’t something he usually did, but he was desperate at this point. If Rhi set him up with another one of her poxy friends because “You need a good shag Ianto, it’s been months.” (usually followed by an “Anything to get that stick from outta your arse.” From Johnny) he was going to kill someone. He hadn’t decided if it would be her or himself yet, but it would definitely be one of them.

He’d called Torchwood a few weeks ago for an appointment to help him… relax but his appointment had been cancelled yesterday. He hadn’t known whether to be disappointed or pleased but before he’d even had time to decide they’d called back. He took a leisurely bath, candles and all, to try and calm himself down. he hadn’t even been on a date in at least a year. And a casual shag? Christ, it had been years, definitely while he was still at uni.

He dressed in his usual suit, adding a red tie and a waistcoat that was lined in red. Knowing it made him look good. or at least better than the other’s did. he took a look in the mirror before leaving, giving himself a pep talk – and laughing at how stupid it made him seem.

He doesn’t remember much of the drive over there, other than having to wipe his sweaty palms on his suit trousers a few times. _Come on Jones._ he hissed internally as he fumbled with the parking, taking a deep breath and sliding the car into the space. The office was discrete, he’d give it that. Tucked away in a building with at least seven other offices, on the top floor too. Must have a hell of a view of the bay.

The lift up was torture, anxiously drumming his fingers against his thighs, and debating the ways in which he could escape before the doors open. There was none of course, and the doors opened to a tactfully decorated office, possible one with too many plants, but it was nice. White walls with comfortable looking sofas and bright paintings made it welcoming.

The distinct lack of sex paraphernalia was always a positive. One he hadn’t entirely expected.

“Mr Jones, I presume?” A petite woman spoke, a conservative dress hugging her figure in a tasteful way. Her short dark hair falling around her face in a way that emphasised her features, bringing out the shy twinkle in her eyes.

“That’s me. Call me Ianto.” He wiped his hands in his trousers again, flinching at the impression he knew he must be leaving.

“I’m Toshiko Sato. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Her voice was sultry again, but there was a wry tone to it now as though she was following a script she didn’t entirely agree with.

“Uh yeah… you too.” He was blushing. He knew he was. This welsh complexion hid nothing from anyone.

“Right.” She took charge of the situation, sensing that was what he needed. “We’re going to need you to sign a few forms before you meet anyone. Just protocol, if you follow me over here, I’ll walk you through them.”

Ianto did as he was told, signing the forms and giving over all his information with a hand that never quite stopped shaking despite Toshiko’s kind smiles and gentle eyes.

“Now that that’s done if you just step through the door to your right. Someone will be with you shortly.” It was a dismissal if he’d ever heard one, and he hurried to comply. Pausing only long enough to fix his tie and run a hand through his hair. _Come on Jones, you’ve got this._

The room was very much like the previous one; comfy sofas, bright art and pale walls. Though this one had a coffee machine, Ianto helped himself feeling a little guilty but he needed something to occupy himself while he waited. He took a sip of the coffee and winced; cheap instant coffee.

“That bad, huh?” The voice was American and definitely male. Ianto spun to face whoever had entered, face flushing once again. The man was handsome, no he was pretty. Beautiful. Piercing eyes that held the entire world in them and a dirty smile that made promises Ianto was sure no one could fulfil.

“I usually don’t drink instant.” Ianto found himself explaining without thinking.

“A connoisseur I see.” The man grinned, stepping forward and pouring himself a cup. Putting enough sugar in that there's no way he could even taste the coffee anymore.

“Something like that.” Ianto grinned back, almost instinctually.

“Well, Mr Jones. If you’d take a seat we can discuss the contract.” Ianto did, perching himself on the edge of one of the sofas. The man lounged opposite him, his legs spread obscenely wide. “Oh, and I’m Jack Harkness, by the way.”

“So it says here, that it would be purely sexual, right? No wining and dining or a plus one for any parties?”

“Yes. That’s right.” Ianto swallowed and tried to force himself to relax into the sofa.

“Are you sure? I make a great addition to family parties.” He waggled his eyebrows and Ianto was distracted from what he’d said by how weirdly sexual he found that motion.

“Yes. Definitely sure.” God, why was he out of breath? He hadn’t done anything.

“Sure thing.” He scribbled something on the sheet of paper on the sofa next to him. “And kink wise? I just need you to reaffirm.”

Ianto blushed, tried to swallow before speaking, remembering Lisa’s words from the first few months of their relationship ‘C’mon Ianto, if you can’t talk about it then you shouldn't be doing it in the first place!’

“Uh… spanking, breath play, and restraints all a hard yes. Blindfolds and gags are yellow. And any bodily fluids are red.”

“Is semen included in that? Spit?”

“semen yes. But not on my face. And spit is still a no.”

“Awesome. Now, all we need is for you to meet with our doctor for some tests. And figure out when our schedules align. Personally, I can’t wait to make you come undone, Mr Jones.”

“Wait… you? But you’re a man.” Ianto’s brain had short-circuited, he’s not sure where he thought this was going. But this wasn’t it. He wasn’t interested in men. He wasn’t.

“I am. Thank you for noticing. Is that going to be a problem?” He’d leant forward, legs still spread obscenely, and a wicked grin lit up his face. His entire body radiated sex, in a way Ianto had never seen before.

He answered before he’d even realised what he’d said; “No, of course not, Sir.”

*

The meeting with the doctor was one Ianto never wanted to repeat. His name was Dr Harper, he didn’t give a first name and seemed both hungover and pissed off and Ianto for some reason or another. He took several vials of blood, tested Ianto’s saliva and asked for a cup of both urine and semen. It seemed over the top but Ianto guessed they had to do everything they could to protect the people who worked here so he complied with little question.

When he got home he felt exhausted, wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and not move until Friday. Two days away. When he had his first appointment with Jack. Providing he was clean, apparently, though surly, Dr Harper really worked fast, wanting to keep his clients happy Ianto supposed.

Alas, there was no rest for the wicked, and Ianto had to work. He owned a coffee shop, and though he had stepped away from the actual serving of coffee he still went in in the night to ensure the beans were prepared properly. His customers came to him expecting excellence and that’s what they would get.

The business was booming if he was being honest with himself, and it was probably time to expand to another part of Cardiff, somewhere where he could still prep the beans and oversee the workers. Coffee is like life; you must strive for perfection otherwise there’s no point.

“Hey, boss!” Mickey greeted as he entered. It was getting dark out and it seemed like Mickey was just finishing up on the cleaning, Ianto shot him an apologetic smile as he stepped on the recently mopped floor.

“Hello, Mickey. Good day?”

“Always. Everyone’s hungry for some of your coffee.” Mickey was a laugh, charismatic and down to earth enough that the customers loved him, wasn’t bad on the eyes either. His wife, Martha used to pick up the odd shift at the coffee shop too, though she had finally finished medical school and was taking Cardiff University A&E by storm.

Ianto sent him a nod, never one for sustaining small talk and stepped into the back room.

“Oi boss, just got off the phone with the banker bloke, he says he needs a decision on that loan. And the till’s been checked all the money’s waiting for you to deposit it into the bank. And I’ve gotta run, got a hot date tonight.” Donna was a delight as always, less popular with the customers she usually ran the back, and the entire business, making the hard calls and always, always securing a bargain from suppliers. Ianto couldn’t tell if the poor man who delivered the beans was in love with her or utterly terrified but he felt sorry for him either way.

“It was nice seeing you too Donna. Knock ‘em dead!”

“I always do, Boss.” And she was gone, leaving a lipstick stain on his cheek as she fled, almost as though she expected him to hold her back.

By the time he left that evening, it was pushing on 9 pm, but he’d managed to do all the admin stuff for the week, taking the money from the safe to deposit in the bank first thing tomorrow morning and the beans and everything else was all prepared for the following day. Clara and Rory were on shift tomorrow, both working to put themselves through school; teaching and Nursing respectively they worked fewer hours than the others. But they were diligent.

That night, Ianto dreamed. Of a husky American voice and strong arms holding him down, a calloused hand wrapped around his cock. Tugging mercilessly, delicious friction sending shockwaves through Ianto’s body as he struggled against the ropes binding him to an iron headboard. A sharp pain on the side of his throat indicated he’d been bitten, marked, claimed. He woke with a shout in boxer shorts filled with his own cum as though he was a damned teenager again. He took a cold shower, in an attempt to discourage these kinds of dreams and to ward off the mild panic at the distinct difference in the content of them.

He usually dreamed of women. Hed only ever slept with women his entire life. And while the rest of the dream was similar to his usual ones, the guest star was very very different. They usually included TV stars, the only real-life person who got cast was Lisa. Though it makes sense why his mind would replace her after all this time.

He didn’t even attempt going back to bed. Instead, he dragged his ass on a pre-dawn run. Finishing at his coffee shop as it opened, stealing the first cup of coffee and nursing it on his way back to the flat.

The next two days dragged. They really did. But eventually, it was time. Ianto took a deep breath, raised his fist and knocked on the door.


	2. "The question that should be asked is how do you want me, sir?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for breath play/rope bondage

“Mr Jones, come on in!” Jack was as full of energy as he was before and oozing just as much pure sex too. They were meeting in a hotel this time. A fancy one. Which made sense, given the amount this rendezvous was costing him.

“Mr Harkness.” Ianto nodded politely, shrugging out of his coat and hanging it on the hook as he squeezed past Jack.

“C’mon, we’re all friends here. Call me Jack.”

“Ianto.”

“Okay, Ianto.” Jack drew the word out longer than it needed. “Before this gets awkward, let’s take a seat.”

“Sorry. I don’t usually do this.”

“Rent an incredibly hot American for three hours of incredibly hot sex?”

“Just casual sex, if we’re being honest”

“Or sex with a man, I take it. Should we talk logistics?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Ianto almost demanded, summoning up courage from God knows where.

“Uh-huh,” and he licked his lips, honest to god. “Am I right in assuming it’ll be entirely new territory?

“No actually.” Ianto took great pleasure in wiping the smug look off Jack’s face and replacing it with confusion. “Ex-girlfriend had a wonderful array of strap-ons. But it has been a while.”

“We’ll take it slow then. Anything else you wanna add?”

“Does the bed have a headboard you can tie my wrists to?” Ianto asked the suite they were in left the bed hidden and Ianto really wanted to make his most recent dream a reality.

“It does… but I didn’t bring the rope. I figured we’d build up to that. Wait until you were comfortable.”

“Lucky for us, I thought ahead.” Ianto had brought a bag with him, full of all his favourite toys, all cleaned and stored appropriately of course. “Have a look.”

“So, Ianto. How do you want me?” Jack asked, testing the give in the nylon rope he’d pulled from the bag, he nodded, clearly satisfied and delved back in.

“I think, that given the contract we both signed that the question that should be asked is how do you want me, sir?” Ianto blushed, but Jack seemed to bring this almost cockiness out of him. Made him feel comfortable in his own skin in a way he hadn’t been since Lisa.

“Look at you,” Jack crooned, “So eager to give up control. Bet you’d do anything I asked, so desperate to please.”

“Yes.” Ianto breathed, eyes tracking Jack as he slinked closer. Jack paused, raising a challenging eyebrow, and causing Ianto to stammer; “Sir. Yes, Sir.”

“You’re a fast learner.” Jack praised, and Ianto felt himself preen. “Now, I want you on the bed, on your knees, forearms on the bed and head resting on them. Colour?”

“Green, Sir,” Ianto whispered and hurried to comply.

“Oh, and Ianto? I want you naked too.” Ianto felt his entire body flush, and he knew his blush had spread from his cheeks down to his nipples. Which were almost as hard as his cock was.

He complied as quickly as he could, trying not to focus on the sounds of Jack in the other room. He positioned himself close to the headboard since he figured the closer the better, the rope wasn’t that long.

“Well done. You're being so good for me.” Jack praised again, his voice warm and husky – exactly as it had been in Ianto’s dream.

“I’m going to tie your wrists to the headboard now, colour?”

“Green, sir.” Ianto Parroted, breathlessly as Jack followed through. Running the length of the rope over Ianto’s calves, trailing up his thighs, over his ass that was presented in the air, along his back before looping it around his wrists. He checked to make sure they weren’t too tight but were tight enough that Ianto couldn’t accidentally tug himself loose, before looping it around the slats in the headboard.

“Perfect,” Ianto answered Jack’s question before he could even ask, giving the ropes an experimental tug to prove his point. He received a swat on the ass for his efforts and let loose a low keening noise at the feeling.

“I’m not going to spank you today,” Jack announced and Ianto heard himself whining pitifully. “But if you’re good maybe I’ll open you up with my tongue. How’s that sound?”

Ianto couldn’t answer, the image of Jack’s mouth on his ass was too much. In his mind, he felt the piercing pain of a bite, of the skin of his ass cheeks being worried between strong teeth. He was snapped out of his mind by another piercing swat to his ass cheek, in exactly the same spot as last time.

“I want to hear those lovely welsh vowels when I ask you a question,” Jack demanded, his voice lowering almost dangerously, sending thrills throughout Ianto’s entire body. His cock, pulsing against his stomach, almost painful now.

“Yes, sir.” Ianto managed to speak through the fuzziness that had invaded his mind. “What do you want me to do?”

“Well, it hardly seems fair that you get my mouth and my cock tonight while I get nothing.” His voice had taken on a sad edge, something Ianto never wanted to hear again. He’d do anything to get rid of it. “How do you feel about checking number two off your definite list tonight?”

“Breathplay?” Ianto asked, needing to clarify.

“You wanna taste my cock?”

“Oh God… yes please, sir.” Ianto had never before wanted a cock in his mouth, but with Jack, he couldn’t imagine a time when he didn’t want it.

“Flip over then.” It was then that Ianto realised Jack had planned this all, there was enough slack in the rope for him to turn, but just barely. The turn pulled his arms until they were at an uncomfortable angle. Something Jack fixed by tugging him down the bed until his legs were hanging off the bottom and his arms were taught against the pull of the rope.

“I’m going to sit on your chest now, colour?”

“Green. God. Green.” Ianto had given up on hiding how desperate he was a long time ago. All he needed was to please Jack. He’d slipped into this mindset very early on in the night.

“If that changes, I need you to kick your legs okay? I’ll hear it and I’ll pull back.”

“Kick my legs if I want you off. Yes. Got it. Now let me taste you.” Jack did they eyebrow-raising thing again, chastising Ianto without even having to say a word. Ianto bit his lip and averted his eyes, “Sorry, sir.”

“You’re lucky this is our first session, or your ass would be raw right now.” Jack threatened, but there was a softness in his face that told Ianto he wasn’t in any real trouble. He straddled Ianto’s chest in one quick motion, and Ianto was suddenly sad he’d missed him stripping. He must have done it while in the other room.

His cock was marvellous; longer and thicker than Ianto’s, and Ianto’s was a fair size almost 7 inches. He felt himself licking his lips, suddenly glad of the training Lisa had bestowed on him, they had been considering having a threesome before… well just before… and Lisa had insisted he know how to suppress his gag reflex before that happened.

“Open up,” Jack whispered, hands-on Ianto’s cheeks thumbs slipping past his lips. Ianto flicked his tongue, licking both thumbs hungrily, sucking them further in. Jack watched him; eyelids heavy with lust, fingers pressing just a little too hard on Ianto’s jawbone.

Jack pulled his thumbs out and Ianto rushed to comply with his order, opening his mouth as wide as it would go, feeling foolish for the few seconds Jack just watched him before shifting his hips forward slowly until the head of his cock pressed passed Ianto’s mouth.

It tasted clean and warm and so entirely Jack that it took Ianto’s breath away. He sucked another breath in quickly before Jack pushed further in. He was moving slowly, obviously waiting for Ianto to kick his legs or gag. But neither came. A flash of lust and admiration shot across Jack’s face as he bottomed out.

“Guess you forgot to tell me how you’re a pro at this,” Jack spoke, watching as Ianto’s eyes began to water from the lack of oxygen as he sat fully enveloped in the tight heat of his mouth. “I get the feeling that you’re a perfectionist at everything you do though, right? Probably practised this for hours at home just in case the need ever arose.”

Ianto was preparing to kick his legs, he was reaching his limit, but before he could Jack pulled back. Just enough that Ianto could take a few shuddering breaths. “Ex-girlfriend again.” He panted, barely catching his breath before Jack was pressing forward insistently again.

He knew jack was talking to him, but he’d slipped into that sweet land of submission where everything felt way beyond his reach. His own thoughts escaping his grasp like flies on a summer’s day. Jack pulled back seconds before it became too much, keeping Ianto on that desired edge of consciousness where everything was fuzzy and yet so full of pleasure.

Ianto lost track of how long this continued for, but when Jack pulled back for the last time his jaw was aching in the best way, and his face was wet with a mixture of his own tears, sweat and saliva.

“Okay, how’re we feeling?”

“Good. So good.” Ianto struggled to get his words out and when he did, they were wrecked. He was wrecked. But in the best way.

“Do you want to keep going?” Jack asked, his hand reaching back and trailing over Ianto’s now flaccid cock to emphasise his point.

“Green.” Ianto hissed, instinctively shifting his hips away from Jack’s probing fingers.

“If you’re sure, flip over. Head back on your forearms. Ass in the air.” Jack swivelled off Ianto’s chest. Watching in amazement as Ianto found the strength to flip himself, arranging himself exactly as Jack had ordered. “If you were mine, I’d take a picture of you like this and have it framed. You look fucking beautiful.”

Jack continued whispering praise, voice lulling Ianto further into the serenity he was feeling. He nearly screamed when he felt Jack’s tongue probing his hole. Lapping at it, insistently, holding Ianto’s hips still as they jerked in an aborted motion. Unsure of whether he wanted to get closer to the tongue or away from it. His cock was twitching where it hung, trying to get hard again. It wouldn’t be long before it succeeded at the rate Jack’s tongue was going.

He continued his small kitten licks, barely probing the puckered flesh until Ianto’s legs were Jelly and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to maintain the position. Just when it nearly became too much, he paused for a second, leaving Ianto wondering what he was doing. But before he could ask Jack had plunged his tongue in. All the way as far as it could reach, which was further than Ianto had anticipated.

He twisted it in a way Ianto had never considered, as though he was making out with his ass. Long sweeping probes, little flicks, twists and even a little sucking. All working to open Ianto up, inching him closer and closer to orgasm. He felt a finger press up against his hole, alongside the tongue and flinched automatically before forcing himself to relax the muscles.

The finger slipped in, rubbing at the walls of, opening him up further. Ianto lost track of time again, the motions had him slipping into pure serenity again until another finger was added. The tongue disappeared then, and Ianto let out a weak whimper, which was met by a small laugh and a consoling hand on his back. Before long another finger was working its way in with the others, scissoring and twisting and ensuring he was completely open.

“Ready for the main event?” Jack asked, pressing himself against Ianto’s back, whispering in his ear.

“Holy fuck. Yes. Please.” He was hard again now, throbbing against his stomach painfully, desperate for release. “sir... please. Green.” He was babbling now, incoherent in his pleasure.

Jack finally took pity on him, removing his fingers (punctuated by another pitiful whine from Ianto) and shifting until his dick was pressed against his stretched hole. Despite the three fingers working him open, it was still a little painful, but Jack took it slow. As he had promised.

Within a few minutes, his thighs were pressed against Ianto’s. his dick pressed deep inside. And he wasn’t moving. Holding Ianto’s hips to stop him moving too. Another slew of incoherent whines begging him to move escaped Ianto’s mouth. But he didn’t, seemingly enjoying the begging.

“Please… Sir. C’mon. I’m --- I’m ready. So ready. Move. Please Move.” It wasn’t until he brokenly whispered “Jack. Please” that Jack pulled his hips back and snapped them forward with incredible speed. Shifting Ianto up the bed with the force of it. “Yes. Oh my god. Thank you. Thank you.”

The thrusts continued with their brutal pace, and at some point, Ianto’s pleas turned to Welsh just broken cries of “Duw” and “Mwy” words Jack hadn’t learnt in his many years in Cardiff, but the way they left Ianto’s mouth was orgasmic in itself.

It wasn’t long until Jack’s thrusts were losing their pace, becoming erratic as he neared orgasm. He reached around and tugged Ianto once, twice, three times before he came, spilling all over his stomach and the sheets. Jack brought his hand around to his mouth, lapping at the little bits that had landed on his hand. The taste of Ianto had him spilling his own cum inside the man’s ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is this as cringe as it seems? or should I continue?


End file.
